


Nameless

by yuzui



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blood, Crime, Criminal Masterminds, Death, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Hope no one sees us, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, We are not suppose to do this, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzui/pseuds/yuzui
Summary: What’s your name?I can’t tell you.Please, I wont tell anyone. I wont tell him.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Dalí

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the show La casa del papel (Money Heist).
> 
> The characters are completely fictional.

How quickly it can go; death. One pull at a trigger and a life is lost right in-front of your eyes. One pull at a trigger and a mother just lost her child. One pull at a trigger and the man you just had a heated conversation with is lying flat on the cold wet concrete by your feet.

A dead body is nothing like a sleeping body. Not at all. Not only are they not breathing anymore; their chest is not moving up and down in a slow pace, their eyes are not twitching and there is no sound what so ever. The whole mood and atmosphere change when you’re standing next to a lifeless body. And the worst part is that there’s no reset button you can press to make it all go away.

It was quickly getting dark and tiny light-specks had already started to scatter on the black backdrop for the moon to land on. The only sound audible was distant car engines and intense water droplets that would hit the large metal containers; filling the alleyway with life. The same raindrops would hit the deceased and wash its own blood away, spreading and thinning it out on the ground.

Yuzuru had not moved an inch in the short time that he had to comprehend what had just happened. What he just did. With both his hands still tightly hugging the handgun he slowly took a few steps back before leveling his breathing pattern to a normal pace. A car honked a few houses behind him which made him startle and come to a realization that he could no longer stay here. Out of shock and not quite thinking straight he dropped the gun and picked up his phone from his back pocket, his fingers shaking finding their way to his contacts and pressing the call button. His whole body was as unstable as could be when he slowly lifted up his hand to place his phone against his ear. The rain came down harder and faster every time a signal went by. Yuzuru spoke as soon as he heard that the call connected: “I need you.” 

1 month earlier.

From the earlier days Yuzuru wouldn’t really talk much, not because he was shy or timid, but because if he didn’t have anything wise or knowledgeable to say; he wouldn’t say it at all. This naturally made him seem as a cold and unapproachable person; which he was fine with. Maybe he unconsciously put on a lifeless face when being around people just so no one would start a conversation with him.

_“How much?”_

Yuzuru could easily read lips. Having a deaf grandmother obviously helped but he had also learned it from, as un-creepy as possible, watching people. Curiosity played a big role in that but there was also something about knowing things he wasn’t suppose to know that excited him. From it being finding out his parents were getting a divorce; and then having to act surprised when his mom finally told him, 3 weeks after they signed the papers. Or overlooking a conversation he had no business in whatsoever; like that time in high school when he was the first one to find out Brianna Allen got pregnant with one of the nerdiest student in their grade, and who later moved town and left her and the kid by their own. Getting in on other people’s secrets sure was intriguing, but it could sometimes be daunting, or even scary. Like in this situation.

Yuzuru slid down even further in his seat when he could tell the discussion in front of him got more and more intense. The cars headlights lit up most of the parking lot which made it seem like the sun was still out.

_“What the hell are you talking about?”_

Heated comments were thrown between the two men standing on the coarse gravel field, surrounded by broken down cars and scrap metal. Yuzuru reached down in his pocket and pulled out his headphones, plugged them in his ears, leaned back and pressed play on his phone. Loud, boisterous drums and a funky guitar filled his eardrums as he closed his eyes.

_ “So she said “Whats the problem baby?” Whats the problem , I don’t know, well, maybe I’m in love. Think about it every time I think about it, can’t stop thinking bout it.” _

__

Unconsciously his fingers starts tapping on his thigh to the rhythm of the song and his lips starts mouthing along to the cliché lyrics. Behind his closed eyelids he finds himself on a beach, in a very overused theme of a coming-of-age movie, running parallel to the waves crashing in and he’s smiling all through. The sun is beaming and not a single cloud can be found on the open sky. The perfect shade of blue. Almost fake looking.

__

_ “Cmon cmon, the world will follow after. Cmon cmon, because everybody’s after love.” _

__

Seagulls are laughing, flying low against the water, waiting for the perfect time to dive down. A dog rushes out of the ocean shaking off the access water onto his owner who laughs and gives his friend a good rub before leashing him up again and proceeds to leave the beach. Yuzuru takes a seat on the hot sand and plays with a baby turtle who magically appeared in-front of him. Sand sifts between his fingers as he picks up the tiny sea creature. Yuzuru smiles at it and it smiles back at him, weirdly enough. He puts it back down and it immediately rushes back to the water, disappearing in the hard waves crashing in. The sun dimmers down, and a breeze hits him in the face. Yuzuru looks up; no clouds.

_Bang_

Startled, Yuzuru stands up and starts looking around for the source of the banging noise.

_Bang BANG_

Even louder this time. The music mutes down and the picture-perfect blue sky starts taking on a grey hue.

_BANG BANG_

That woke him up. Yuzuru rapidly wakes up from his mind trip, quickly ripping out his headphones and sits back up in a hurry.

He smoothly moves to the driver seat and keeps his hands on the wheel. Headlights lit up the current event happening right in-front of him. Three men laying face down on the ground. Blood gushing out from underneath their bodies. The passenger seat door opens and Yuzuru starts driving before the door have time to close. “Faster faster!” The man next to him shouts and clutches on to the chicken handle as Yuzuru steps on the gas, going over curbs and sidewalks. He takes a quick turn and gets on the freeway.

“Fuck.” The man next to him exhales as he relaxes his body onto the back of the seat. Yuzuru is unfazed, focusing on the road. “How much?” He asks and switches lane. The man groans and lifts up a big brown leather bag onto his lap. He puts down his gun for the first time since they left the crime scene and places it in the glovebox. With the engine sound filling the car with life he zips open the bag and smiles in delight. “All of it.” He chuckles and takes up a bundle of neatly stacked cash, waving it in Yuzu’s face. “Aha! Man we did it!” The man exclaims and cackles with confidence. Yuzuru smiles faintly and takes a right, getting off the busy road. “You interrupted my dream.” He said with a straight face.“Oh, i’m so sorry my highness it will never happen again.” The other man said while bowing down his head trying to not laugh at his own words. Yuzuru scuffed and proceeded to keep his eyes in the road, driving faster than the speed limit but still keeping up with all the turns and obstacles on the way.

He gave a quick glance at the scruffy man beside him satisfyingly sitting back in his seat with a smirk on his face, drumming his fingers on his own thigh. “He said no bodies.” Yuzuru spoke while making a quick turn. He could hear a grunt coming from his right. “He said, She said blah blah blah.” The man switched his position and sat up straight. “We got the money! That’s what counts man! I don’t care what that old, uptight guy gotta say about it, and I don’t think he will care either when he sees all this caaaash eh?” He said the last part in a singing voice while doing a little dance in his seat, and Yuzuru couldn’t help but smile at his partners actions.

The colleagues pulled up at the house after 3 hours of driving and 2 car switches, just like their boss had told them. Everything was going to plan. “We’re home daddy!” His fellow companion called out as they opened the grand doors and stepped into a warm and poorly lit hallway. Yuzuru rolled his eyes at his side’s remarks but was now pretty used to his goofy personality.

A man who was properly dressed walked down the stairs with poise that still very much intimidated Yuzuru, maybe it was the lifestyle clash or maybe he was just very scared of refined and put together people.

“And it all went well?” The uptight man asked as he tugged at the end of his sleeve and sat down at the elongated wooden dining table that was crowded with empty wine bottles and bowls and plates of leftovers. “Eugh…” The other man spoke and walked towards the blank buffet. “There might’ve been some casualties that weren’t in your calculations.” He continued with and uneasy expression and sat down parallel to his top dog.

Yuzuru put down the two briefcases on the bar-desk in the corner of the room as the two men discussed the recent acts.

“How many?” The now slightly annoyed leader asked prompting his elbows in-front of him. His hireling looked back at Yuzuru who was now just blankly staring back. “I…” He directed his head back at his boss but kept his eyes low. “Uhm.. Like one.. I think?” The previous goofy man continued without much personality. “HOW MANY?!” Their boss raised his voice and stood up from his seat. “How many Matisse, How many!?” He jabbed his fists onto the fragile wood table making bottles and glass shake vigorously and tip over. Yuzuru tried to keep his breathing steady and tried not to assert too much attention.

Matisse stood up leveled to the angry man, crossed his arms and looked him straight in the eyes. “Three.” He said and flung his arms up in the air. “What are you gonna do Picasso? Shoot me? Then do it!” He blurted out flinging up his eyebrow and giving his boss a cocky look. The other man let his arms fall to his hips and diverted his sight to the lean, skinny boy in the corner. “Is that true Titian?” Yuzuru tried to look calm after being addressed. He only answered with a slight nod. “Alright! That settles it then.” Picasso spoke louder than before and straightened his posture. “Burn it.” He gave orders and pointed to the two brown cases on the bar. Matisse’s eyes grew big in only milliseconds and frantically looked back at the bags. “What! Im not burning that!” He yelled and looked back at the other man now walking back up the stairs. “It’s dirty. Im not having dirty money in this house OR on my students.” He said in a confident and stern tone and once again pointed at the money-filled gears. Yuzuru stood still not really knowing what to do. “Burn it, or you can leave.” Their boss added and continued up the stairs. “And you, he looked down and met Matisse’s eyes, “Meet me in my room.”

It was a while after the theatrical drama scene in the dining room had taken place and Yuzuru had indeed burned the blood money. It was hard just letting money turn into nothing right before his eyes but something about it was also quite calming. The way he grabbed a bunch of bundles of cash in his arms and flung it into the open fireplace. The rattle sound the wind would catch between the paper bills would fill the dim and misty space. And the way the flaming fire would spark as the green would fall in place on top of the neatly stacked pile of wood.

Yuzuru and the others were called into the classroom and so he made his way up the stairs. He hadn’t seen Matisse since the two men’s little argument and he wondered how their boss would punish him for breaking protocol. Yuzuru walked up to the familiar door at the end of the corridor, pushed down the handle and walked inside. Some of his colleagues were already there sitting at their assigned desk, except for Matisse. Yuzuru sat down at his desk, that was placed a very back of course. He had chose that desk in the beginning of all this, when they all met up at the house for the very first time. It was mostly because he knew from experience that if you don’t wanna be talked to, sit at the back. It worked all through middle school, high school _and_ college, and he was not about to change that unconscious routine anytime soon.

Picasso walked in with a binder and a cup of coffee in his hands. He dropped both is items on his pedestal that was standing on an angle in-front of the green chalkboard. “Right!” He said and walked up to his desk and sat down on the table facing his students. He gave a quick scan of the small but cozy classroom and stopped at the deserted desk. Matisse’s desk. “He left.” Picasso said bluntly as he nonchalantly waved his hand. His student turned their heads to the empty seat and started quietly snicker with each other. “He left? What do you mean he left? He cant just leave, can he?” A tall, skinny but quite bulky guy blurted out while raising his hand. Picasso stood up and folded his arms. “He killed three men. He broke rule number one. I cant have him on my team. I cant trust him.” The others started frantically talking to each other again and the same guy proceeded to express his confusion. “So that’s it huh? He’s just gone? Like that? What’s gonna happen to him? What are you gonna do? Kill him?” Picasso cleared his throat and started walking back and forth between the two rows of school desks. “I’m obviously not going to kill him.” He said with confidence. “He will get his half share when we’re done. At the price that he won’t talk of course.”

He walked to the back of the room and looked out the big window right as a car parked on the gravel. “I’ve got a replacement.”

“A replacement?! Already?” A woman with long pitch black hair, neatly put up in a ponytail stood up from her chair and turned to face him. Picasso walked back up to his desk, passing her on the way. “Yes, and I hope you will all get along.” The woman leaned back on her desk and crossed her legs. “And how is this _replacement_ going to learn everything we’ve been learning for months, in what..” She looked at the board behind her boss and continued. “.. Like 3 weeks?!” She sat back down after Picasso waved his hand and proceeded to answer her concerned. “Great question Monet. He’s a quick learner. So i’ve been told. He has got a lot of experience so I’m not worried, and neither should you. “Great another _He.”_ Monet said as she kissed her teeth and rolled her eyes. “Because that’s exactly what we need! More penis in this big ol’ house!” Her french accent made her statement even more intriguing and the others calmly laughed with her.

A knock on the already slightly opened door stopped the giggles and everyone switched their attention to the entrance. “Ah! He’s here!” Picasso exclaimed and flung his arms in the air. “Behave.” He added and pointed his finger at his students.

A young man walked in with his hands in his pockets and a calm and collected expression on his face. “Bienvenidos!” Picasso reached out his right hand and the new man accepted his gesture. “Everyone, this is… Hmm.. Dalí!” He shouted a bit too loud and everyone in the room startled and sat up straight in their chair. “Dalí?” The man asked giving Picasso a questionable look. “Si! We don’t go by our real names. Rule number 2. Instead, I give my students new names from famous artists. intriguing right?” He placed his arm around Dalí’s shoulder and gave him a good squeeze. “Take the empty seat, between Warhol and Kahlo.” Picasso gestured to Matisse’s old desk and Dalí followed order. He walked past the first two rows of desks and quietly said hi to the woman behind him. She was very small with curly ice blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders. The girl smiled back and asserted her attention back at Picasso who went through the rules again.

“So! As a lesson for Mr. Dalí and a refresher for some of you..” He pointed his fingers playfully at Pollock and Warhol and they rolled their eyes and smiled back at him. “Rule number one! NO bodies. We don’t kill. We don’t kill the innocent and we don’t kill the guilty. As soon as there is blood on our hands, we go from being Robin Hoods, to just being greedy criminals. Rule number two! Don’t use your real name. Ever. Not to each other, not to me, not to anyone you encounter. Rule number three, don’t give out any personal information. Don’t tell each other where you live, what your family does, your past girlfriends, your kids names! Nothing! And lastly, rule number four. No relationships. Got it?” He asked and pushed up his glasses. Everyone nodded quietly, tired of hearing the same thing for 3 long months now.

Picasso coughed and Yuzuru woke up from his daydream. He realized he had been staring at the new student every since he first walked in. He sat up straight and stopped biting the top of his pencil.

“Alright. That’s all for now, everyone out!” Picasso raised his voice but still stayed calm. “Dalí, could you stay behind for a second.”

One by one they all started to leave the classroom, side eyeing the new guy and started whispering with each other as they left the room. Yuzuru was last to leave and closed the door behind him as he left the two men to talk in peace.

“Thank you for getting here so fast.” Picasso opened the conversation and picked up his now cold cup of coffee. “No problem, had nothing better to do anyways.” Dalí chuckled and ruffled his own curly hair. “Listen..” Picasso continued changing his voice to a bit more serious tone. “It’s really great that you’re here, but try and stay low ok? Socialize with the others as much as possible and make sure they’re staying on track. Report back to me if anything happens.” Dalí smiled in agreement and gave a stern nod “Don’t worry, I got this.” Picasso gave Dalí a pat on the back and led him to the door. “I really trust you Javier, don’t disappoint me man.” He said in a lowered voice as they exited the poorly lit classroom.


	2. Titian

“What happens after death?” Kahlo asked while twirling her curly, blonde hair between her fingers. She looked at her colleagues who were sat around the table, all taking in the hot sun. “Heaven, right?” Warhol answered as he took another drag of his cigarette. 

“Hmm.. I’m not really into all that religious thing.” She replied and stopped playing with her locks, instead she reached for the wineglass that was placed in front of her and directed the question to Pollock. The raggedy middle-aged man opened one eye when he could sense someone was watching him. “Sure, heaven. Or hell for most of us I guess.” He said and went back to his afternoon nap. 

“Especially him.” Monet smirked and pointed at Warhol. “Me? Never. I’m the sweetest boy the world.” He said and gave Monet a wink. “Someone who’s definitely going to hell..” He continued, “..is Picasso.” 

Everyone around the table looked at him with baffled expressions and exchanged multiple “huh’s?” and “What’s?” 

“It’s true!” Warhol came in defense with raised hands in the air, playing guilty. “I don’t trust him. He plays all innocent and that he never does anything wrong, but deep inside..” He leaned in towards the middle of the table and exhaled white smoke from his lips. “..deep inside, I know he has some buried corpses.” The others sat quietly and looked around at each other before breaking out in laughter. “Yeah, sure!” Monet blurted out and sucked her teeth. “I can kinda picture him being bad, he intimidates me a bit at least.” Little Kahlo said and lowered her sunglasses to not get blinded by the sun that had just creeped out from behind a cloud. 

There was a short moment of silence before Warhol spoke again. “Titian..” He shifted his body to where the quiet boy was sitting peacefully, headphones plugged in both his ears and the cord hanging freely across his torso. Warhol mimicked taking out an earbud when their eyes met and Yuzuru followed his order, waiting for the now very eager-looking man to continue his question. “.. Titian, what happened back there? .. With Matisse?” The others around the table got intrigued by their colleague’s unexpected question and changed their attention to Yuzuru, enlarging their eyes and perking up their ears. 

Yuzuru tiredly scanned around the grassy yard, the apple trees and raspberry bushes surrounding them. He then slowly shook his head and raised his shoulders. “Picasso told you, he shot three men.” He was about to put his music back in his ears when Warhol stopped him. “Yeah, but..” He looked around as if he was waiting for the others to approve on his yearn to find an answer. “.. Like, what really happened though?” 

Yuzuru looked the man straight into his eyes and sighed, “I don’t know, I was in the car the whole time.”  
“Oh c’mon dude! We all know you know like, everything! Just tell us what happened.” Warhol was know looking very excited as he tilted his body forward even further and rested his elbow on table. Yuzuru leaned back on his wonky wooden chair and started lightly swaying it back and forth. “I don’t know everything.” He said in monotone voice and wished for the conversation to end. But it didn’t. 

“Yes you do! You can basically read minds, I swear!” Warhol’s voice was raised which didn’t help Yuzuru who was trying not to get stressed about the situation. He just started to sway the chair faster. “Enough dude.” Monet came to rescue. “You’re scaring the kid.” She placed a hand before Warhol’s chest to make him sit back down on his chair for he was practically standing up at this point. “Whatever,” The inpatient man spoke and sat down. “Just curious.” 

Their conversation that was coming to an end got interrupted by Dalí who was walking up towards them. An unopened beer in one hand and a plate of freshly cut peaches in the other. He quickly got everyones attention, Including Yuzuru’s, and the atmosphere got significantly tenser. He placed the plate on the table and Kahlo immediately grabbed a handful. “Dig in.” The new man spoke with a smile and sat down on one of the two empty seats. The chair at the far end of the table was probably reserved for Picasso, he figured, so he chose to take a seat next to Monet, opposite to Yuzuru, who all the while he walked around the table to find his place, couldn’t stop staring. 

“So..” Monet shifted her body towards Dalí and coughed before continuing, “.. Welcome, I’m Monet.” She gracefully reached out her hand and waited for him to grab it, giving it a good sturdy shake. “I’ve never heard about you..” She folded one leg over the other, making her skirt flow up, revealing more skin than intended. “..tell us about yourself.” The questioned man looked around the table with a faint smile and chuckled as he opened his beer with his bare hands. “Well..” He started. “.. money fraud, robbery, illegal gambling..”   
“Oh!” Kahlo interrupted as she eagerly sat up in her chair and pointed towards the isolated boy at the opposite end of the table. “That’s exactly what Titian does!” Yuzuru lousily lifted his head up after being called by name and looked up at the excited blonde who kept switching eyes between him and the new man sat in front. He went back to looking down at his phone and only answered with a short “Yeah.” 

Kahlo raised an eyebrow and then stretched out her arm over the empty chair between them to give Yuzuru’s shoulder a light push. “Oh cmon, tell him! I bet you two have a lot in common.” 

He sighed a bit too loud than intended and just shrugged his shoulders. “It’s okay,” Dalí came to the rescue. “You don’t have tell me anything.” He said with a smile on his face, making his cheeks swell up. Something about the tone in his voice made Yuzuru feel very safe and reassured. Like a warm bath after having a walk in the chilly November nights, or like the smell of newly baked homemade bread, or like a mothers hug. Yes, something about him felt safe. 

Javier continued, switching the conversation to himself. “Everything I do, I do back home, in spain. This is the first time I do anything in another country.” 

“HA! I knew it!” Warhol yelled out and clapped his hands above his head. “Hand it over.” He nudged his companion who was sat next to him and folded his hands in half repeatedly, illustrating the international known “give me” sign. DaVinci scuffed and reached down his hand in his front pocket of his velvet blazer. He flipped through a couple orange tinted bills and swiftly folded them in half handing them to his cocky friend. “Easy money!” He said and kissed his easy earned cash and violently pushed them down his back pocket.

“There was a bet about me?” Javier smirked, obviously liking the attention. “I knew you were Spanish, Mr. know-it-all over here thought you were Latin American.” Warhol answered and stood up from his chair. “I’m gonna go and get ready for tonight.” He said as he flung his finished cigarette on the gravel ground behind him. 

“Tonight?” Javier asked questionably. “It’s a festival down town..” Kahlo answered for him. “..We’re all going, right?” She eagerly scanned her friends’s faces. “If I’m invited.” Javi said. “Of course your invited, Amigo!” Warhol hugged his shoulder before getting ready leave the group. He gave his companions a quick peace sign as he turned around and walked towards the grand house. “Hold up!” Monet yelled and stood up in a hurry. I’m coming with you! Need to refill!” She grabbed her wine glass and started jogging towards him. Warhol playfully wrapped his arm around her body and looked back at the others still seated at the table, giving them a wink. “Knock it off!” Monet said in a stern tone and brushed his hand off as they both walking into the house. 

“Well, I also have things to do.” DaVinci said and stretched his arms over his head. “See you kids later.” He stood up from his chair and went to stand behind it, scooting it into place under the table before also heading off towards the house. Just as he opened the big doors a loud voice yelled from the balcony above. “Pollock! We said eight o’clock. On the dot! Not Eight O’ Five!” Picasso flung his wrist out pointing repeatedly at his brown leather watch. “Yeah, yeah..” The old man answered annoyingly while still having eyes closed. “.. I’ll be there in a minute.” He almost whispered, impossible for his boss to hear him from his position. Picasso whistled loudly and shouted his name one more time, which made Pollock sigh loudly. “Jesus, I can’t catch a fucking break.” He grunted as he spoke and grabbed his half-empty beer bottle before, just like his younger colleagues, head inside the house. 

Kahlo looked around the table. “Well..” She exchanged looks between the two men who were left, sitting opposite each other. “.. I gotta take a shower before tonight, can’t walk around smelling like bird shit and DaVinci’s cigars now, can I?.” She smelled her arm and playfully made a disgusted face. “But i’ll see you tonight right?..” She pointed at them both but only got one answer. “I’ll be there.” Javi said and winked while making a finger gun towards her. Kahlo giggled and returned the gesture. “Titian…?” Yuzuru slowly lifted his head up. “Yeah, yeah whatever.” Kahlo pleasingly smiled and jumped out her seat, leaving her companions behind as she skipped towards the house. 

“She’s so small.” Javier said when he saw her shadow disappear. “I guess.” Yuzuru said keeping his head down. “What, you’ve never noticed?” Javier asked and crossed his legs before taking a sip from his bottle. “I don’t really care.” Yuzuru answered honestly. His eyes not leaving his phone screen. 

There was a tense silence before Javier spoke again. “What type of gambling do you do?” He tensed up a bit when he saw his new colleague stopped playing with his phone. 

“You said I didn’t have to tell you.” 

“No, no its fine.” Javier said and jokingly raised his hands in the air. “You don’t have to, just trying to make small talk.” 

He sighed when the boy in-front of him didn’t give a reaction. 

“How old are you?” Javier tried to lighten the mood. 

Yuzuru looked up from his phone. “Rule number two. No personal information.” 

“That’s personal to you?” Javier snickered. But then erased his smile when he noticed that he didn’t get an answer. “Alright, I wont ask again.” He took a big gulp of his lukewarm beer and leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes wander over the clear blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. 

“Anything you wanna ask me?” 

“No.” Yuzuru answered a bit too quickly.

“Do I look that uninterested to you?” 

“Listen.” Yuzuru finally locked his phone and placed it on top of the wooden table, looking into the new man’s eyes. He coughed before continuing. “It’s been a long day, i’m not really in the mood for small talk.” 

Javier apologetically nodded and put down his bottle. “Im sorry, I didn’t mean to prude. I talk a lot. A bit too much for some people.” He awkwardly said with a smile as he stood up from his chair. “But I’ll see you tonight then, right?” He added, waiting patiently for an answer. 

“Sure.” 

“A ‘sure’ is good enough for me!” Javier added with a wink before leaving the confined boy alone. 

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

“So… What’s everyones deal?” 

“Everyone’s deal?”

“Yeah you know, you guys have been with each other for a couple months now, and I don’t really know anything about.. well, anyone.” Javier added on to his previous question. 

Warhol finished closing his belt around his hips, combed back his hair and gave himself a wink as he turned around from the full-length mirror and continued dancing to the music playing from an old record player that had been in the room the day he arrived at the house. “Amigo!” He exclaimed. “Let me tell you about these people alright.” 

He swayed his hips around his room and sat down on the window ledge, pulling up a cigarette packet from his back pocket. He reached his hand for Javier who was sat at the the edge of his bed but stood up when offered a smoke. “No gracias.” He shook his head as he walked towards the window to sit opposite Warhol. “it’s cool.”   
It was dark both inside and outside, but their faces both lit up in a warm hue for second as Warhol burned the end of his cigarette. Creating a big grey cloud. 

“Pollock.” Warhol started. “Wise old man.”   
He wasn’t really that old.   
“A lot of drug trafficking I think. He might come of as cold and anti-social, but he’s really warm you know. Deep inside.” He said and pointed to his heart with a smile. “All I know is that he’s American. Like me. He continued with a shrug. 

“Hmm.. Kahlo.” He interrupted himself with a little laugh. “She’s like a little sister. So small.” 

“Super cute.” Javi added.

“Yeah, but she’s a lot older than you would think.” He let smoke escape his mouth before continuing. “Thirty-five.” 

“Wow.” Javier raised his eyebrows. “She’s from England right?” It was pretty telling from her accent, and Javier remember reading her name on the news a couple years back about a high-status burglary.

“Yeah, Mexican parents. She’s been in France for like a year tho. Guess she likes it here.” He got interrupted by Javier. “The codenames, They’re Artists. You get assigned a name from an Artist with the same country origin, right?” Warhol played with the lighter in his hand and smiled. “Exactly.” He winked at his new companion and continued.

“Monet, identity theft and bribery. She both looks cold and is cold. So don’t get on her bad side, or her good side for that matter.” Javier gave him a questionable look before he got an answer. “DaVinci. Her ex-husband. I don’t really know the details but apparently he tried to get out of jail by throwing her under the bus. Don’t really know exactly what happened but..” He shrugged his shoulder. “I wouldn’t ask them any questions about it either if I was you.”

Javier shook his head and carefully raised hands, “I wont. And let me guess, French and Italian?” Warlock smiled, “You got it, Dalí.” He carried-on. “Munch is like your typical uncle. Very plain. And normal. He sells fake painting and jewelry. Even Munch’s art.”

“Well that’s disturbing.” Javier said with a giggle before letting Warhol continue.

“And at-last, Titian.”

“He’s also Italian?” He got interrupted by a very excited Javier. 

“No.. Actually..I don’t really kno.. Oh! Canadian! I think…? Japanese parents.” 

“He told you that?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh so he does talk?!”

Warhol let out a giggle. “Only to people he wants to talk to.” He gave his colleague a light punch on his shoulder and Javier had to grab onto the wall to not fall over. Warhol smoked the last of his cigarette before flicking it out of his fingers, watching it fall to the gravel ground. “I wouldn’t worry too much, he’ll come around. He’s just.. Very particular about what and who he talks to. Can’t blame him though, kid’s been through a lot.” 

Javier watched as Warhol stepped down from the window ledge and walked back to the mirror. “Don’t say kid, it sounds weird because he actually looks really young. Wouldn’t be surprised if he actually was a kid.” Warhol let out a short laugh. “Ha! Nah.. nah, I know he looks young but.. he’s like.. Actually I don’t know how old he is.” He said with a giggle and brushed through his hair one last time. Javier sighed and turned his head to face the midnight sky. 

Both men startled when their door flung open revealing Kahlo, who leaned against the door with another wine glass in her hand. “You boys ready to party?!” She yelled a bit too loud which made the woman who was towering behind her put on an aggravating face and hush her annoyingly. “Be quiet! He’ll wake up.” Monet pointed up towards the 3rd floor. Picassos’ bedroom. “Alright, alright.” Kahlo stepped inside the man-lair and walked up to Warhol, tugging on his shirt collar. “You look good.” He quickly gave a bow and lifted his imaginary top hat. “Why thank you m’lady.” He dramatically said and offered his hand as they playfully waltzed around the room. 

Javier smiled at the sight as he hopped down from the ledge and closed the window before hurrying towards the entrance. Grabbing a bottle on the way. “You haven’t had enough of those yet?” Monet commented as she stood confidently by the doorway. “Why stop at just ‘enough’?” He answered with a wink and she scuffed at his remarks. “Whatever, let’s go guys!” She said with a faint smile. “Coming!” The dance pair said in unison and walked out of the room. 

They were about to leave the house for the town festival when Javier stopped in his steps. “What about Titian? Is he not coming with?” Monet sighed and turned around. “Can never trust that kid I swear. He probably changed his mind. That’s kinda what he does.” Kahlo reached for her jacket and pulled out her phone. “I’ll text him.” 

Javier caught up with the others while they were all just standing there. He took a sip of his green-tinted bottle and played with the small rocks on the ground. “Has he answered?” He asked starting to get a little impatient. “Nope.” Kahlo answered. “Let me just call him, if he doesn’t answer we’ll just head off.” She was just about to press the green call button when a loud noise distracted her. “Ah!” Warhol exclaimed. “Speaking of!”   
Kahlo excitedly put her phone back in her pocket and ran up to meet him at the grand doors. “Titian!” She gave him a quick hug and then wrapped her arm around his, walking back to join the others. “I was just about to call you.” She continued. 

“Yeah, I saw your text.” 

“C’mon! I really need something to drink!” Monet moaned and started walking down the dark, narrow road. 

Yuzuru tried to squirm out of Kahlo’s grip, but she insisted that they would link arms all the way to the party. “Are the others going too?” Javier started the conversation as they left the house behind them, entering an avenue of overgrown vines and rose bushes. “They’re already there!” Warhol answered, a few steps ahead. “Old farts needs to get a head start.” He added and nudged Monet’s shoulder, making her put on an bothersome expressing, exchanging the nudge with a smile. 

Javier looked at them from behind thinking about how they all really looked like they knew each other so well, like they been living together for years, and he was kinda getting jealous. 

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

Yuzuru stood by the rustic-looking bar. Over-looking all the people dancing under the open sky. He caught Javier stride along the wood floor with a woman he didn’t recognize. They danced to the rhythm and she swayed her hips while Javier held her hand up high, spinning her around in circles. The town-festival was very relaxed and had an old-school atmosphere to it. The music they played were mostly european 80’s disco music and Yuzuru could tell that that genre would never die out in Countryside France. There weren’t that many people there thought, mainly because the festival would be open every weekend so it wasn’t such a big deal if you missed a day or two. 

“Having fun?” A voice next to him said and Yuzuru hadn’t notice how he had zoned out for a minute and Javier was now standing next to him, ordering another drink. 

“Sure.” He answered short. 

“You suuuure? Javier asked playfully while lowering his head, trying to make eye contact.

Yuzuru only looked at him and took a sip of his glass. 

“I’m just playing.” Javier said trying not to make things awkward. “I guess you don’t go out that often?” 

“I do.” Yuzuru said quickly. 

“Oh, and this is what you do? Just stand around?” 

Yuzuru was getting annoyed, but tried not to show it. “I like watching people.” 

“Well that doesn’t sound creepy at all.” Javier said walking up to stand next to him, leaning his back against the counter. He took a sip of his drink and continued. “You guys look really close.” 

“I guess.” 

“Must be nice.” Javier tried not to sound vulnerable, but failed. It came out very yearningly.

Yuzuru looked up to his side, glanced across the mans face for just a second before resting his eyes on the dancing crowd again. “I’m usually not this cold. I’m sorry. I’ve just had a bad day.” 

“I know. I’m sorry if i’m overwhelming you. Really, just tell me when to stop talking and i’ll stop.” Javier said with a chuckle, keeping his eyes on his colleague. 

Yuzuru smiled at his remark and let out a quiet sigh. “I think we’re all a little tense at the moment. It’s hard to know who you can trust and who you can’t. We’ll all warm up to you, I promise. We’re happy to have you here Dalí.” 

“Wow!” Javier gasped and stood up straight, angling his body towards Yuzuru. “That’s the nicest thing and the longest thing you’ve every said to me.” 

“Ok we’ve only known each other for like half a day, calm down Sir.” Yuzuru said and rolled his eyes with a smile. Javier took another sip of his drink and looked back at the crowd. There was a long silence, with only music blasting the speakers and crickets singing in the tall grass. 

“Twenty-five.” Yuzuru finally spoke, keeping his eyes leveled to the big, white moon that lit up the whole place. 

“What?” Javier questioned and turned his face to face him.

“Twenty-five.” He repeated himself. “My age.”

“Oh.. Oh!” Javier looked him up and down a couple times before continuing. “Twenty-five?! You look like baby.” 

Yuzuru rolled his eyes again and looked him dead in the eyes. 

“I’m kidding! ..kinda. Ouch! I’m kidding I’m kidding! Not a baby!” Javier said and smoothly rubbed his arm that had just been punched by a hotheaded twenty-five year-old. He continued, “You just look young, it’s a good thing.” He tried to save himself and finished his drink. 

A muffled ‘Hey!’ could be heard from the crowd and Javier fixed his attention towards it. It was the girl he had previously danced with who called for him, gesturing him to come join her when they made eye contact.

“Well.. Titian, twenty-five. I’m very glad I met you.” Javier said and took a few steps forward, leaving the bar. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head back towards Yuzuru who was still standing by the counter. “You got a pretty smile by the way.” He said and moved along, fading into the crowd.


	3. Picasso

“So!” Picasso said and clasped his hands together. “You ready?” He exchanged looks between Monet and DaVinci who was sat in the front row.   
They both nodded in unison and stood up to get ready to leave for their mission. 

Kahlo who was sitting behind Javier tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned around and raised his eyebrows. “This is gonna be awkward.” She said and scratched her head. Javier looked back at the pair that was just walking out the door. “They’ve never done a mission together?” 

“Nope. I’m just glad I’m not there to witness anything ugly.” She said and scrunched her nose. Javier turned back to his desk, catching a glimpse of Yuzuru who was slouched back in his seat. Not paying attention to anything.

“They’ll be back in 3 days.. “ Picasso said as he took a sip of his coffee and smiled mischievously. “..If everything goes to plan.” Warhol snickered at his comment and stood up from his chair. “We’re free to go?” His boss looked across the two rows of seats of his students who were all looking very bored. “Yeah, you can go.” He said and gestured to the door. “I have things I need to get to as well.” He said as he grabbed his portfolio and walked out the classroom, followed by his disciples. 

Yuzuru stood up from his chair and started walking towards the exit when a body stopped him in his steps. “Hi!” Javier spoke and smiled widely. Yuzuru looked up from the floor and arched his eyebrows. “Hi?...” 

“I feel kinda lost..” The spaniard said and waved his textbook in his hands. “Maybe you can help me out?” 

“I don’t think I can help you with anything. Just go over Picasso’s notes.” Yuzuru answered and nodded towards the blackboard. 

“I can’t learn like that, I need one-on-one help. Please?” Javier pleaded and sat down on the desk behind him. 

“I’m not a good teacher.” 

“I think you are.” 

“How would you know?” 

“I don’t know, just a feeling I got.” He said with a smirk, discreetly looking his colleague up and down.   
“Look..” He continued and stood up, leveled to Yuzuru. “..Everything you guys have learned in three months I have to learn in just a few weeks. I could really need some help.” 

Yuzuru started to get impatient and folded his arms over his chest. “Why don’t you ask somebody else?” 

Javier shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on his desk. “I’ve talked to you the most and-“ 

He couldn’t continue before he got interrupted. 

“That’s not true.” Yuzuru stated. “You share a room with Warhol, talk all the time. I can hear.” 

“Enough reason to not want to spend extra time with him.” Javier laughed. 

The younger could sense that there probably was no way of getting out of this demand, so he decided to compromise. 

“Ok. I can help you. Not more than an hour a day. And you cant be playing music so late at night.” He made his appeal, staring down the man sat in front of him, waiting for an answer. 

“Deal!” Javier raised his voice and stood up on his feet, straightened his back and reached out his hand. Yuzuru shifted his eyes to the mans outstretched hand, then up at the same mans face before aiming down again, accepting the offer with a weak handshake. 

“Happy doing business with you Titian.” Javier smiled when returning his hand to his side. 

“This is not business.” Yuzuru declared with a quiet chuckle, stepping towards the door. 

“No?” Javier stood up and followed him out the empty classroom. “What is it then?” 

The questioned man only kept walking through the hallway as he mumbled something in a foreign language which Javier figured was japanese, stated by the previous information he had attained from Warhol the night before. 

“Maybe you can teach me Japanese too?” They were both halted outside one of the many identical bedrooms as Yuzuru walked up to the door, placing his hand on the knob. “Your asking for too much.” He turned the handle and took a step inside. “See you later, i’m going back too sleep.” He stood leaned against the open doorway waiting for Javier to leave. 

“You’re going to sleep?” Javier raised his arm, squinting his eyes at his watch. “It’s ten am.” 

“Exactly. I don’t wake up until twelve on my days off.” He got ready to close the door. “Now if you excuse me.” 

“Alright. See you later then.” Javier said to an already closed door, smiling to himself as he walked away. 

Javier stepped outside onto the gravel courtyard and began walking towards the table where Picasso was sat at. The sun was beaming down on him which made his brown hair appear much lighter than it actually was. He took a seat next to him. 

“Everything going well?” Picasso asked without leaving sight of his textbook in front of him.

Javier sighed as he leaned back in his seat and looked up at the sun, intentionally making him lose his sight for a few second. 

“They’re good.” He answered and covered his eyes with his hands, trying to get his vision back to normal. 

“That’s what I hope, but..” Picasso took a deep breath before continuing. “.. You just never know.”

“I know a rat when I see one, these people aren’t it.” Javier said and nonchalantly pointed towards the house. “There’s no point of me even being here.” 

The older man lifted his head up from his writings and and closed the book. “You got something better to do?” He said and looked at his little brother shifting in his chair. 

Javier avoided eye contact and let his brother continue. 

“Because last time I checked, you were getting yourself killed and I saved your ass.” Picasso said and sat up straight in his chair, keeping his eyes narrowed. 

“This was your plan all along?” Javier said and started fiddling with a lighter on the table. “Kicking out that dude just to find a reason to place me here with all these.. crazy people?” 

Picasso scuffed and was about the speak when he got interrupted. 

“I don’t wanna be apart of your little, criminal gang.” Javier continued. “That’s not me. I don’t like these people.” 

“Oh!” Picasso exclaimed but immediately lowered his voice again to not attract any attention from his students inside the house. “You don’t like these people? I’m so sorry that must be so hard for you, working with people you don’t like, aw Javier your life is so hard.” He said in a mocking voice looking at his little brother with stern eyes. 

Javier didn’t look up just kept playing the lighter between his fingers. “Whatever.” 

“Listen, You’re gonna do what I ask you to do or I can send you back out on the streets again just as fast as I got you a place to sleep. You have a roof over your head, you have food on your plate, start being grateful.” Picasso got up from his chair and grabbed his things. “And no, I didn’t plan to kick out Matisse, I guess you were just lucky.” 

Javier sat in his seat without saying a word. Feeling both angry and guilty at the same time. 

His older brother stopped in his steps and turned around to add one last thing. “To me it seems like your getting along just fine with some of these people.” He turned back around and started walking towards the house. “Don’t get in any trouble, hermanito!” He added as he disappeared behind the big door. 

It was so loud. A raucous melody deafening his ears. And it didn’t stop. It went on and on and on and on.. “Ok! I’m up!” Yuzuru said to himself as he turned in his bed, grabbing his phone from his side-table and pressing the stop button. 12:30. He had been snoozing again, which was fine for his day off. He got woken up a second time by the sunshine sneaking through his sheer curtains, and the small (but loud) birds hanging out outside his window. Of course he had to have the biggest cherry tree right outside his room. 

Yuzuru put his phone aside and stretched his whole body, which was still covered with his bed sheet. There was a knock on his door just as he was about to get up. 

“Titian? Are you awake?” It was Dalí’s voice, his voice wasn’t particularly loud for being on the other side of the wall, and if it wasn’t for him already being awake, he probably wouldn’t hear him. 

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute.” Yuzuru said and stretched his arms one last time. 

“Ok, i’ll be downstairs.” 

Yuzuru quickly put his bed back in order, making sure his sheets weren’t hanging out off the board. He liked being neat, and accurate. He wouldn’t say he was a perfectionist but he did have some tendencies of making everything he did in a precise and tidy order. 

He gave himself a quick look in the mirror before grabbing his notebooks and walking out his door. He shivered when the cold breeze hit him as he walked through the hallway, someone had left the big window at the end of the corridor open. He caught Javier sitting at the grand table in the hall room by himself as he walked down the stairs. 

“Good morning.” Javier said when he heard someone walking down the steps in a hurry. 

“Very funny.” Yuzuru answered while rolling his eyes. He sat down next to the man and opened his books. Javier following his lead. 

“One hour.” Yuzuru started when they both picked up their pencils in their hand. 

“One hour.” Javier repeated as he nodded frantically. Yuzuru looked up at the big grandfather clock in the corner of the room. 12:37. 

“Where do you wanna start?” He asked his student and Javier gave him a shrug. “Anywhere.” 

Yuzuru sighed and flipped through his own textbook. “Alright, lets go.” 

“I’m bored.” Javier stated after 40 minutes of what felt like going over the same rules three-hundred times. 

“I can leave.” Yuzuru said and got ready to close his book.

“No it’s not that.” Javier panically stated and placed his hand over his teachers, who was about to end the lesson. He quickly retrieved his hand when he noticed a short silence taking over the room. 

“It’s just very repetitive.” He continued, biting the tip of his pencil. “I can’t concentrate for too long, I get distracted very easily.” 

“Okay… So what do you when you get distracted?” Yuzuru asked and shifted his body towards Javier. 

“Uhm.. I don’t know.. Talk?” 

“Ok…”

“Is that okay?” Javier asked carefully. 

“I guess.. What do you wanna talk about?” 

“Hmm..” Javier put his book aside and leaned his elbow on the table. The open room suddenly felt so much bigger when both of them went quiet. You could hear the wind blowing outside and if you concentrated really hard you could just barely hear the waves crashing against the cliff by the sea just a sand trail behind the backyard. 

“How did you meet Picasso?” Javier opened the conversation. 

Yuzuru sighed and leaned back in his seat. “You always want to talk about me.” 

“I think you’re interesting.” 

“I’m really not.” 

“So I can’t be curious?” Javier asked and looked at Yuzuru. 

“You’re too curious.” Yuzuru said and shifted in his chair. “I don’t like it. Makes me nervous.” 

“I make you nervous?” 

“That’s not what I said.” Yuzuru rolled his eyes. 

“That’s kind of what you said.” 

“Not at all.” 

“Alright.” Javier snickered and played with his thumbs. “I won’t ask any more questions about you.” 

“You always say that.” 

Javier looked at Yuzuru for a short second before coming to terms with himself that Yuzuru was right. He did always try to get more information about him, even when he said he would stop.   
“I’m sorry..” He said and rubbed the back of his neck. “.. Well, you can ask some question about me, so we’re even.” 

Yuzuru was about to deny his request but decided to be unpredictable for once, and deep inside he did want to know more about him, so he decided to ask. “How did you meet Picasso?” 

Yuzuru could sense how Javier’s body tensed up and for a second he kind of regretted asking that question. 

“I.. Uhm.. It was a long time ago..” Javier started, trying to remember the story his older brother had told him to use when questions like this would come up. “.. He helped me out when I was in need.” He ran his hand through his hair and was left there as he continued taking. “I owe him a lot.” Javier internally cringed at that last sentence but tried to keep the lies straight. 

“Oh..” Yuzuru said and sat up in his chair. “So.. You guys know each other? Like.. names?” 

“No.” Javier quickly answered. “I don’t know his name.” 

“Does he know yours?” 

“Picasso knows everything.” Javier said with a chuckle and Yuzuru slowly nodded and smiled under his breath. The room started to feel warm and cozy again. The birds had left for another tree and the wind had calmed down. There was something about the stillness in the air that made both men relaxed and at ease. 

“Shall we?” Javier broke the peace and waved the textbook in his hand, getting ready to study the last minutes they had together. 

It was 13:54 when they decided to wrap things up for today. Warhol had just walked into the foyer to tell them that lunch was ready. “Boys!” He yelled and startled them both. “Y’all hungry? Lunch’s outside.”

“Starving.” Javier said and collected his things in a hurry. 

“Woah, woah, woah..” Warhol hollered and waved his hands in the air, approaching the dining table. “What’s going on here?” 

“Titian is teaching me, so I don’t get behind everyone.” Javier said with his ordinary smile and tucked in his chair. 

“A one-on-one teaching session?” Warhol said mischievously and raised an eyebrow at Yuzuru. 

“What?” Yuzuru answered looking both annoyed and confused. 

“Picasso is okay with this?” Warhol asked and looked at both of them. 

“Shut up.” Yuzuru said and walked up the stairs to put away his materials.

“Why wouldn’t he be okay with this?” Javier asked as he clung on to his books and followed Warhol out the door, where he got greeted with a table full of food and a shy sun hiding behind the clouds. 

“Nah i’m just messing with him. Inside jokes.” Warhol took the same seat he had sat in the day before and rubbed his hands together. Something about what he just said made Javier feel, weirdly enough, kind of jealous, and he didn’t know why. 

He placed his books on the ground under his chair and greeted everyone at the table, except for Monet and DaVinci who were somewhere far away right now, and Picasso who was in his room probably reading ethics books and listening to classical music. Soon after, Yuzuru came out to join them and everyone enjoyed a pleasant lunch together. 

“Wanna play?” Kahlo proposed to the group around the table. 

“Play what?” Munch asked as he reached for another chicken leg. 

“Truth or dare” The blonde answered confidently and held her wine glass high up in the air. 

“What are we, five?” Warhol snickered and threw his head back. The other men around the table laughed with him and spontaneously cheered with each other. “God I cant take this any longer.” Kahlo stated and gave a cheeky smile to her colleagues. “Monet please come baaack!” She leaned back in her chair and dramatically raised her hands towards the sky. 

“It sounds fun.” Javier interrupted her theatrical show. 

Warhol sighed and reached down his back pocket, revealing a cigarette packet. “It’s so long winded, games like that never end.” He chucked up a cigarette and caught it with his mouth before offering a smoke for anyone else, Pollock caught on, and so did Yuzuru. Warhol lit up his cigarette and proceeded to hand over the lighter to his two other colleagues. 

“What about never have I ever?” Kahlo requested and re-filled her own wine glass. “It’s the same damn thing!” Warhol exclaimed and let smoke out of his mouth. “Come up with something else then!” Kahlo argued back while making a mocking face. Just like siblings. 

Yuzuru lit up a little fire between his lips and let the smoke infiltrate his body. Javier couldn’t help but to feel both very uncomfortable and confused. “You smoke?” He finally asked after staring for a bit too long. Yuzuru only looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh! My boy Titian?” Warhol said while slinging an arm around his shoulder. Yuzuru reacted immediately and squirmed out of his tight grip. “Lungs probably black as coal.” Warhol added and laughed loudly making the two older men, Munch and Pollock, howl with him. Damn his laugh was contagious. 

“I didn’t know.” Javier said and ate the last of what was left on his plate. 

“Ah.. Dalí, there’s a lot you don’t know..” Warhol said and leaned one arm on the table. “.. Don’t get a head of yourself.” Yuzuru gave his colleague an annoyed look and faintly smiled under his white smoke escaping his lips. “Don’t call me boy.” Yuzuru said and leaned back in his chair. “I’m older than you.” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. By like a year.” Warhol said and bumped his shoulder. 

Yuzuru coughed and shook his head. “More like three years.” The familiar friends all laughed together and filled the outdoors with a commotion of melodramatic conversations and intense chuckles. Javier would be lying if he said he didn’t feel left out, but he couldn’t blame anyone for it. These people had been living with each other for months, he wouldn’t be surprised if they knew each others real names, but he hesitated to ask. Javier thought that It was better to stay on the outline for the time being, and slowly integrate in to their circle, building their trust. Somewhere in his thoughts he lost his brothers motive for his stay, he genuinely started to want to get to know these people. Javier shifted in his seat and folded his legs over each other, accidentally kicking Yuzuru’s leg in the process. Yuzuru quickly moved his legs under his chair and turned his head to face Javier. “Im sorry.” Javier whispered as they made eye contact and gave him an apologetic smile. Yuzuru only answered with a quick nod and reached over the table to put out of what was left of his cigarette on a little ceramic platter. 

“Anyone still want to play?” Kahlo asked and tuck her hair behind her ear as the calm wind hit her in the face. 

“Sure, whatever.” Warhol responded and grabbed the last strawberry left on the plate, chucking it up in the air and catching it with his mouth. A short celebration triumph right after with both his fist in the air. “Nice!” 

Yuzuru stood up from his chair which shifted all his attention to him. “Where are you going?” Warhol asked and playfully grabbed his wrist as he walked past his chair. “I’m tired.” Yuzuru answered and let go of his grip. “We were just about to play!” Kahlo whined. 

“I wasn’t gonna participate anyways.” Yuzuru said and smiled at his friends, waving goodbye as he pasted the table. 

“We can still play as five.” Kahlo said and counted the people left around the table. 

“Actually…” Javier started and got up from his seat. “..I don’t really feel so good, we’ll talk later. Thanks for the food!” He said and gave Pollock a firm pat on the back as he rushed towards the house. 

“Would you look at that..” Warhol had his mischievous face on as he sat back in his chair and let his eyes follow the Spaniard until he was behind closed doors. 

“Knock it off.” Munch said and stole a cobbed corn from his colleagues plate. 

“Am I the only one seeing this?” Warhol said and frantically waved his hand. 

“You jealous?” Kahlo gave him a smirk and proceeded to tell Pollock the simple rules to Never have I ever.

“Hey!” Javier huffed as he hurried up the stairs. “Hey Titian, wait up!” He walked up the last steps and caught up to leading boy. “Uhm.. Hi.” He said and immediately regretted how weird that sounded. 

“Uh… Hi?” Yuzuru said looking around the empty corridor they were standing in. 

“I just wanted to say sorry. For kicking you. In the leg. I didn’t mean to-“ 

“It’s okay, it was only accident.” Yuzuru said and kinda enjoyed the awkwardness that could be heard from the other mans speech. 

“Yes, exactly! An accident.” Javier said louder than expected and Yuzuru raised his eyebrows. “It just seemed that.. that made you leave the table.” Javier continued, taking control of his own voice. 

“No, i’m just tired.” Yuzuru answered with confidence. 

“Oh.. Ok, good.” Javier said and ran his hand over his head, letting it rest on his neck. He was about to speak again but got interrupted. 

“What do you want?” Yuzuru asked and kept eye contact. 

“What..?” Javier was taken aback by the sudden question, and it could be heard from his shaky voice. 

“What do you want from me?” Yuzuru started. “You’re always trying to talk to me. And if your not talking to me, your talking about me. So I’m asking you.. Is there anything you want from me?”

Javier was stunned at the sudden, not completely false, statement and all he could do was barely open his mouth and shake his head. 

“Ok, then please stop trying to talk to me all the time. It’s getting very annoying.. And confusing.” Yuzuru said and backed up to his bedroom door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Javier was stunned upon words when the door closed in his face and he was left alone in the dark, empty corridor. All he could do was stare at the wall and try to get his thoughts straight.

Yuzuru left a hand on the doorknob for a few second after leaving Javier behind with a conundrum of allegations thrown at him. He felt bad for what he just did, but he really was getting tired and annoyed at the constant talk with the others about what Javier had said about him the other day. 

He backed away from the door and threw himself onto the bed. He buried his head under his pillow and only a few second later, he could feel a tear running down his cheek.


End file.
